Creed Chases Train
by humdiddledoo
Summary: Hahahaha!Creed finds Train, and, still obsessed, decides to chase him down. Where will Train end up in this crazy fanfic?
1. Run Run!

Train looked back over his shoulder, panting as he ran. He cursed as he saw, rounding the corner speeding after him, an elegant dark elephant skin boot, followed by a fur-lined coat and the ghastly pale face of Creed The Gay. "Tri-tri, come baaack!" Creed wailed, as Train picked up speed.  
It wasn't fair. Train had just been sitting in a dingy hotel lobby, gulping down jug after jug of milk (and with every jug Sven was getting redder and redder in the face, Train noticed - but he kept on drinking anyway), when suddenly in burst Creed, a mad glint in his eye. Eve grabbed Train's kitten (who was gulping up as much milk as Train) and leapt under the table. Sven hollered and...well, Train couldn't quite remember what he did, because Train had spurted out all of his milk, got up, and RAN. Sven kept boasting about all the races he'd won in high school, but compared to him, Train was the speed of light. There was nothing like a mad gay phitophile bursting in to get you running.  
Train gasped for air, hoping that soon Creed would give up before he ran out of strength. He couldn't carry on that much longer. Spotting a narrow alleyway, he turned into it, hoping that Creed wouldn't follow.  
Oh, crap. A dead end.  
"I've got you now, Tri-tri!" Creed called, rounding the corner to face...an empty dead end alley?  
Train caught his breath. At least he was safe from Creed now. At the last minute he had ducked into a small, narrow shop, hidden out of sight behind some large boxes that cleverly concealed the entrance. As Train looked around, he realized that he was in the back room of some...what was this place anyway? It didn't seem to be any ordinary kind of room, as the boxes were overflowing with teensy, sexy, very _revealing_ outfits. Train noticed another door. He cautiously it opened it and stepped through. What lay in front of him, he could have never imagined he would end up in in his wildest dreams.


	2. The Club

Train was in a strip club.

What's more, he was backstage, where many male AND female strippers were...errr…getting ready. Train blushed furiously as he noticed that some of the women (and men) didn't bother to go behind screens to change – they just stayed in the open. Clothes and cigarette ashes were on the floor, while smoke drifted through the air, making Train cough, it was so thick. He looked down and noticed that he was standing on a lacy turquoise bra, and quickly leaped back, straight into the arms of the manager.

"Oh, _there_ you are!" huffed the manager, clearly annoyed as Train wondered what he'd done. "You're late! You were supposed to go on fourth, and now the TENTH woman's going on!" He gestured to a swinging door, where a female stripper was doing unimaginable things that Train couldn't even start to describe. "Here, your costume's over there. Make sure you put thong on _under _your briefs. My last substitute did it the under way around. Amateurs!" The manager sighed irritably and puffed on a large cigar, blowing smoke into Train's face. "Well, good luck!" He marched out.

Train just stood there by his 'clothes' (if that's what they could be called), looking bewildered, until a female stripper, sidled up to him. "New here?" she asked.

"Umm, no actually I just -" Train started to say when the stripper interrupted him. "Never mind the little unimportant details, lets just get down to business." She breathed in his face and Train could smell alcohol. "Now, let's help you get these clothes off, shall we?" Before Train could protest she had ripped off his shirt and was starting to work on his pants. "HEY! NO!" Train protested, but she had already done the job and flung the clothes off into a distant corner. Train, desperate not to be raped, grabbed the nearest clothes near him, which happened to be his stripper outfit. He pulled everything on in lightening speed, dodging the stripper as she tried to grab his – well, you know. Finally, train sped towards the front, running into the manager AGAIN, just as Creed came bursting through the door.

"TRI-TRI!!" Creed squealed, taking in Train's clothes "You are the most adorable little thing ever! Come here!"

"You're next now! Show your stuff!" the manager winked at Train, not realizing Creed was there, and pushed him through what Train now realized was the entrance to the stage. He disappeared through, stumbling onto the platform amid much applause.

"NO! TRI-TRI, MY DARLING, DON'T DESERT ME!" Creed wailed, as he raced towards the door. Suddenly a massive thigh came into view. Creed gazed up to see the bouncer, with bulging muscles and tattoos all over, glaring down at him.

"Going somewhere, bud?"


	3. Dancing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or it's characters. In fact, I don't own any anime sob.**

Train stumbled out onto the stage, to the rowdy applause of many men and women, as he realized with horror that he was supposed to be a substitute stripper. As he looked down and saw what he was WEARING, Train almost passed out. Imagine what Sven or Ever or….or…_Saya_…would say if they saw him like this! He, the legendary Black Cat, all decked up in this…you couldn't even call them clothes, they were so small, covering only what they absolutely had to. Train considered trying to make an escape, but with one glance at the burly bouncers at the side, with steroid-taking muscles, his instincts told him that it would be a very bad idea. As the manager was glaring at him from the door he'd come out of, that left only one thing to do.

He had to dance.

As the music started up (with such slimy, perverted lyrics that Train couldn't believe people actually sang about this stuff), Train began to dance.

He only knew a few steps that Saya had taught him when she was alive, and since Train couldn't bear to use those in this despicable place, he had to improvise quick, so spotting a pole in the middle, he sidled up to it and started moving his body, weaving around it in a way that he hoped would be sick enough for the audience. It must have been working, because some were staring at him with lust in their eyes that Train hoped he would never, ever see again.

Train had never been taught how to dance, and especially not how to strip dance, but Train was a natural, having all the flexibility and style of a cat. He didn't like it, but if he had to and it helped him hide from Creed, he'd do it.

When Train noticed that the audience was getting a little restless, after watching him ooze around for a while, Train decided that he'd have to take off his first layer, much as it embarrassed him. He undid his first piece of clothing, a vest with buttons, and ripped it off. The crowd went wild, especially when it sailed off into a group of women who started screaming and trying to grab onto Train, although the bouncers kept them at bay.

"…and don't come back!"

A huge fist got Creed sailing into the alley, where he lay there unconscious. Eventually he came to, and felt himself to record the damage. He had bruises all around, a black eye, and his lip was all bloody. His fur coat was practically tatters, and his beautiful silver hair was all mussed. Handfuls of it had even been torn out.

Creed groaned, more from the thought of how his darling Tri-tri would react if he saw Creed like this, rather than from the pain. Creed would have used Tao, but the first punch had knocked him out, rendering him useless for the rest of the fight. He sent infusions of Tao to all his injuries, healing them, but there was nothing he could do about his clothes or hair, or the dried blood running down his chin. With a deep sigh, Creed eased himself up and decided to return to the docks and order Charden to take the boat back to Clarken Island.

Trudging back, Creed passed a dingy strip club, lit up by a neon sign in the waning light of the sun. He paused – maybe he could go in, have some straight gin, and bemoan his fate with a few other gay guys. Creed peered in through the window to see if there was anyone there, and with one glance his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, something in his robe started to harden, and shock coursed through his body.

**note: Awwww, looks like Train couldn't hide after all. Creed is really desperate, to consider going into a strip joint.**

**to reviewers: I HAVE NO INTENTION OF MAKING TRAIN OR CREED LITTLE KIDS. THEY MAY BE 23!**


End file.
